


Flirt

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Fun, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Lust, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You are the flirt of the scouts, flirting with all the vet men however there is one person you won’t ever flirt with: the Captain.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites. Hope you enjoy.

ummary: You are the flirt of the scouts, flirting with all the vet men however there is one person you won’t ever flirt with: the Captain.

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT my phone has actually predicted my disclaimers because I say this so often. I don’t own you either because 🤮 people. I don’t own the GIf either.

Warnings: sexual references, swearing all the same

Please don’t repost, reblogs are welcomed

Levi x reader

You were a flirt.

It wasn’t something you tried to hide and it wasn’t something you were ashamed of either.

Any time a male scout member you were friends with passed by you would wink at them or twirl your hair, always making sure to sashay your hips as you walked by, often smirking as their eyes lingered on you. You were very quick to make innuendos or dirty comments where it was called for, often causing the faces of the men you had lightly teased to turn various shades of pink as you melicioisly teased them using your body or words. Sometimes running your hand over their arm or shoulder, maybe pulling the straps of your harness a little too tight so certain areas would be pushed out more. You enjoyed the game and the prize was the joy you got from the looks of the scout males, even elites like Erwin had been caught blushing as you toyed with him.

It wasn’t like your teasing and flirting didn’t work though, you were an incredibly attractive woman with assests that were often envied by other girls. Long lashes, thick wavy hair, a small waist and a full chest with defined muscle and a beautiful face to match. Your flirting with the men did not go unappreciated and it was very fair to say you had many, many admirers within the ranks.

Why you were like this was a mystery to everyone. In all truth you had been a seductive temptress ever since you had joined the scouts, you yourself were not sure why you would push your chest out as a young man walked by, or why you would give pet names such as “love” or “babe” to the males in your squad it was just who you were, someone who tried to cause as much fun through seduction as possible.

There was one man though who you would never coo a pet name too, who you would never try to brush up against in the dining hall. One man who you would actually treat like a member of the military instead of a toy, one man you would never show any kind of flirtation or vixen like charm to. That man was Levi Ackerman and maybe the reason for not wanting to flirt with the stoic Captain was because you had a thing for him.

You hadn’t meant to catch feelings for him but it had happened so suddenly, you had joined Levi’s squad due to your incredible skill and had grown close to him until one night things had escalated and you had woken up naked beside him in bed with a foggy head and an aching core. You had never seen Levi in any other light other then a superior and friend, but ever since that night you had tried to remain as serious as possible when around him. Maybe it was a defence mechanism to push him away so he wouldn’t find out how you really felt, he probably thought it was due to the one nighter and you wanted to keep it that way. Flirting with other men meant you could keep your feelings for him a secret, no one would think you liked him if you didn’t flirt with him.

That was how you wanted it to stay.

“Hey Oluo.” you coo as you enter the military library, a lock of (y/h/c) hair thoughtlessly being twirled around your finger as you sauntered over to where he sat at one of the wooden tables in the small library.

Oluo’s body visibly tensed, his eyes wide as he watched you sashay over to him. He swallowed loudly trying to to turn his gaze back to the book in his hands, a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his hands shaking as you finally approached, your footsteps against the wooden floors the only sound in the empty library.

Biting your lip you lazily dragged a hand over one of the book shelves, your elegant fingers skimming over the book spines that lined the shelf, trying not to smirk when you saw Oluo press his legs closer together from under the table. Your heart skipping beats as you moved away from the bookshelves to step towards the table.

You turn around and place your hands on the table edge beside Oluo, the wood smooth beaneath your fingers as you lift yourself up to slide your ass onto the table, crossing your legs and pushing your chest back as you lean back into your hands, your arms supporting you from behind. Your hair falling in soft waves around your face and back, Oluo’s body inches from where you sat beside him on the table and you notice him stealing quick glances at you.

You let your eyelids drop slightly and bat your thick lashes, giving a seductive look to the trembling soldier as he tried his hardest to concentrate on the book he’s reading, but the pages and the words they held wouldn’t save him from you.

“What you reading?” you ask airily reaching a hand up to once again begin twirling a lock of hair, the strands silky beneath your fingers as you wait for the man to reply.

Oluo opens his mouth ton respond but no words come out, only a dry rasp and you try to suppress the laugh that bubbles in your lungs. Instead you lean down to reveal your cleavage to him from under your partially undone top as you gently pull the book from Oluo’s shaking hands. He doesn’t try to stop you as the book slips from his hands, his eyes darting over your exposed chest, he catches a glimpse of the red bra you’re wearing underneath, the breath hitching in his throat as he inhales your sweet scent.

You sit back up with the book in your hands and gently close it to read the title on the brown leather cover. You read over it and smile, flipping through a few of the pages, the wind from the moving parchment to ripple in your hair causing strands of it to blow across your face.

Oluo watches you, his heart slamming into his chest as your half unbuttoned shirt flaps from the pressure of the book pages as you flick through them. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted as he tried to suppress an animalistic urge to take you.

He knew you knew what you were doing, but as far as anyone else was concerned you hadn’t done anything vulgar except take a book from him, it was a dirty game you played. Doing minor actions that when gazed upon by a man was enough to send him into an internal frenzy.

“Very interesting Oluo.” you complement closing the book shut and sliding it back over the table to him “I had no idea you were into this kind of stuff. I mean...the politics of the four regiments can’t be an easy thing to understand.”

Oluo doesn’t say anything and he opens his mouth once again as you flutter your eye lashes at him waiting for an answer. The man remains stiff in his chair, his jaw clenched and his his thighs pressing closer to together to conceal the growing erection in his trousers, you released a gentle giggle and reached a hand out to gently press a finger into his forehead. Oluo almost died at the contact, his heart hammering in his chest and he suddenly became very self conscious.

Your touch sent a nice fuzzy feeling through his head as he wrestled with social acceptance and his own urges. He couldn’t find the words to say anything to you as you sat above him on the table, innocently continuing to twist a lock of shining hair around your finger, like the coils of a shimmering snake that sent his embarrassment into overdrive. He could feel his cheeks grow hotter and hotter as you pushed your chest out even further, the strap if your ODM harness tightened over your breasts as you inhaled the sound of stretching leather filing his ears.

“Are you going to say anything love?” you whisper in a soft voice leaning over, shifting your position to lay an arm over your crossed legs and pushing your face into his.

He pushed his neck back, sweat now dripping from his brow as his hands flew over his crotch. You smiled at him again and he felt his body grow even more light from the attraction he was feeling for you.

He couldn’t take it any more. He had to escape.

Sharply rising to his feet, the chair flying out behind him with a loud clatter he took off towards the door, stumbling slightly as his nerves tried to recompose themselves, his hands still hovering over his bulge as he grunted trying to escape faster to run out the blood flow.

You watched him stumbling away, almost tripping over his own feet as he made it to the door, a smile on your face as you silently praised yourself for causing the man to become so flustered at your feline charm. You spectated as Oluo reaches a hand out to grasp the door, only for the latch to lifted from the other side.

Oluo froze as the door opened, his eyes widening at whinstood behind it. You yourself felt your spirits drop when you met the steely gaze of Levi Ackerman, internally groaning at the thought of your excitement being ruined by him.

Levi gazed down at Oluo who was hunched over trying even harder to hide his still very present member, Levi arched a thin brow before letting his gaze wander past Oluo, his silver irises landing on you and the small ebony haired man instantly put two and two together. He gave you a glare as he stepped aside to let his fellow Male pass to rush to the nearest vacant room and sort himself out.

Levi watched as Oluo took off down the corridor before sighing and shaking his head, closing the library door behind him to enter the small room lined with books. His eyes stayed glued on you as he made his way into the library and turned his gaze to books on the first shelf, running his thin fingers over every spine of the ancient texts.

You watched him with held breath as you hopped off the table, leaning against it and folding your arms as you watched the captain slowly search along the rows of leather bound books, his eyes only shifting every so often to stare at you from the corner of his eyes.

This time it was your turn to feel self conscious with every look the captain gave you, you shuffled on the spot keeping your eyes trained on the ground as you bit the inside of your cheek trying to push back the thoughts swimming in your mind. Thoughts that consisted of your appearance or how you smelt, were you standing casually or did you look too try hard? Was your hair looking neat or was it in a windswept scruff? Was your uniform clean or did you have a stain somewhere you couldn’t see that he could? All these things rushing to your mind and filling you with anxiety at any part of you being out of place.

You had never thought these things around any other man in the corps, only Levi. Only around Levi did you care if you looked presentable or if you had something on your face, only around Levi you cared if you had muck on your boots or in your hair. Because Levi was the only man you ever actually gave a damn about.

“You know I don’t appreciate you winding my soldiers up.”

You broke from your train of thought, raising your head to look at Levi. The man held a book to his chest, one hand resting on the book shelf and his narrow eyes staring lazily at you from under near locks of onyx hair. His sharp jaw set loosely casing his full lips to almost pour, his ascot brushing his angled chin and his toned body hidden under a leather scout jacket. By the walls he was so angelic.

“I’m only having fun with him captain.” you answer standing up straight and pulling some loose hair behind your ear turning your gaze back to the wooden floor.

“You and I have two different definitions of fun.” he continues stepping closer and he begins to inspect the books on the second book case, his back to you and you allow yourself to gaze over him, letting your eyes wander over his near undercut that you longed to run your fingers through again, your eyes lingering on his back and lowering down to his... you turn your head away, afraid he would catch you.

“Fun is subjective.” you say trying to hide the pink in your cheeks “for example my version of fun is to tease men like Oluo. Your version of fun is to clean until your hands are raw and your back is broken.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Levi asks turning his head over his shoulder to stare at you.

“Nothing wrong with it cleaning I suppose. I just think messing around with hormonal military men is more amusing.”

“You should be careful. One day one of them might act on their urges.”

You shirt him a puzzled look. You couldn’t decide what he had meant by that, was he trying to scare you? His tone definitely implied he meant what he said and whether that was meant as a taunt or a genuine warning was difficult to decipher. Had you been able to see the full extent of Levi’s face as he turned his face back to the books, you would have seen the slight glint in his eyes as he said those words, his jaw clenching and unclenching as the thought of what he had said ricocheted through him. Had you been able to understand his tone better, you would have made out the concern in his vocalised worry. But you didn’t.

“What are you doing here anyways?” you ask raking a hand through your hair.

“Tch. It’s a public library isn’t it?” he scoffs reaching a hand up to try and grab a book on one of the higher shelves.

“You need a hand?” you ask smirking as he fails to reach the book he wants “or maybe a you need a few more inches of height instead?”

The glare Levi gives you is unlike anything you have ever seen and you flinch at the shadows under his monochrome eyes, you hold your hands up in mock defence. As he tried to reach for the book again, standing on his tip toes and lifting a foot up to stand on the lowest shelf to hoist himself up successfully pulling the book down and into his hand.

“What books have you got?” you ask and he turns around to face you leaning against the book shelf clutching the books to his chest.

“Nothing you’d understand.”

“Try me.”

Levi scoffs again, rolling his eyes and holding one of the books out to you. You take it from him and read the gold letters embroidered on the green leather with a faded illustration of a rose underneath. You arch a brow as you run your fingers over it, the leather cold and rough beneath your fingers.

“This is a romance novel.” you say handing him the book back, he takes it from you and nods.

“It’s a tragedy actually.” he informs and you feel your curiosity peak.

“Do you like that kind of thing captain?” you ask leaning back into the table giving him a small smile, one that makes his heart flutter slightly in his chest.

“Only when they both die.”

“That can’t be much fun to read sir.”

“Fun is subjective.” he comments, repeating your earlier words.

Your eyes lock with his and you feel the air catch in your lungs as a comforting silence falls over the two of you. The feeling in your chest was indescribable, like warm water had been poured into your veins and was leaking into other parts of your body. Your heart pounding in your ribcage, yourbhands growing clammy as you bit your lip a flush of heat scorching your skin from under your heavy scout jacket as you can only stare at him once again growing self conscious.

Levi’s eyes remain steady and locked on you as his one thoughts and insecurities run wild through his head. He couldn’t understand why you persist in embarrassing and teasing the other men and not him. You had never once accidentally brushed up against him as you passed him in a crowded corridor, you had never once called him a pet name or batted your eyelashes at him and he wanted desperately to know why. Sure he would act nonchalant around you, he would act like it didn’t bother him when he saw you laugh at one of Erwin’s bad jokes, he would pretend he wasn’t jealous when he saw you mr arm brush against Mike’s when you sat beside him at dinner and he wouldn’t show you he was annoyed when you rushed over to Eld or Gunther asking them to help you tighten your ODM harness.

That one night with you had been something like from one of the books he had read, and while he preferred the tragedies to the happy ones he had to admit that he hoped whatever had happened that night wouldn’t be the beginning of the end to his own personal tragedy. He wanted so desperately to pull you back to his room but you had both agreed that that night had never happened and wouldn’t affect your friendship with him. He was beginning to regret that choice.

“What’s the other book you have there captain?” you ask your eyes lingering on the red leather bound book still clutchesd to his chest “another tragedy?”

He glances down at it.

“No. This one isn’t as interesting.”

“You think tragedies are interesting?” you muse “that’s quite dark sir.”

“What do you think I should be reading then brat?” he asks dryly and you give him a soft smirk standing up from the table.

“I think you should try reading more romance that doesn’t end up with both of them dying.” you speak and Levi listens intently, his half lidded eyes boring into your own “you see so many tragedies in the this world, why don’t you discover a fictional one where people can be happy?”

“Because tragedy is all I’ve known.” he mutters quietly but you hear him.

“I’m not going to pretend to know what you’ve been through sir.” you say in a soft voice shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket “but I think you should appreciate that you’re still alive. I know I do.”

Levi’s eyes widen slightly and his lips part, a light feeling flooded through him as you give him a sheepish grin and turned on you heal walking towards the door to the library, your boots tapping over the wooden surface. You reach the door and pull a hand from your pocket tonteach for the latch, the metalncold beaneath your finger tips as you release it with a small click and open it a crack.

“I’ll see you around Captain.” you say shooting him a smile over your shoulder,he nods and you open the door wider to reveal the stone hallways.

“Oi (y/n).” Levi calls out after you as you step through the door, stopping to look over your shoulder at him as you keep one hand on the door.

“Yeah?”

Levi seems to hesitate for a moment. Opening his mouth and then closing it only to open it again.

“You can stop with the captains and sirs.” he commands “its Levi.”

“I’ll see you around then...Levi.”

He nods and you give him one last smile before you slip through the door and close it softly behind you Lea inf the captain lane in the library with his books.

You release a sigh of relief as you walk through the corridors running a hand through your hair. You had expected something much worse to have happened, to have embarrassed yourself some way infront if the man you felt an array of emotions for. Your head slightly fuzzy and your breathing shaky from the nerves you had pushed away trying to calm your racing heart.

Despite having already slept with the man, it didn’t stop nerves that chewed at your mind when he was around you. A feeling you only got around him, your playful flirting not wasted on him as if he was just another Survey Corps man because he wasn’t. He was Levi.

...

It was training for squad Levi and you and your squad mates stood on the edge of the training course by the forest. The pine trees towering above you and holding the sodden titans within their depths that you would soon be cutting down. Truth was you loved training and you held the second fastest time to Levi, you weren’t labelled as the flirty tease when in ODM gear and wielding blades. When you were taking down titans you were called an elite warrior and you preferred that to the other label, but that didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy the flirty label too.

You pulled your training harness over your body, slipping your arm through the loops of the harness feeling the leather fall over your chest and over your shirt you had discarded your jacket for now.

You ran your fingers over the rough leather and grasped the metal buckles of the chest strap in your hand but paused when you looked up to see Petra approach Levi, your brows furrowing when he stopped adjusting his gear to talk to her.

You looked away slightly sickened by the sight and how you felt about it. Levi wasn’t yours, you didn’t own him and you couldn’t control who he spoke to. But that didn’t mean you liked him talking to other girls.

Glancing back down at your gear you didn’t notice Levi staring at you from across the field as he nodded along to Petra’s words, not really listening to what his friend had to say. He had wanted to go over and have a conversation with you, he didn’t know what about but he figured he would’ve come up with something when he got to where you stood, but then Petra came over instead. Levi had hoped to stop you from flirting with anyone else but he could see the look cross your face and he knew he had lost to your charming playfulness.

You bit your lip as you tried to control your jealousy. A grin sliding over your face as a wicked and devilish thought crossed through your mind, you turned your gaze up to see what victims you could make suffer.

You had toyed with Oluo already so it was either Gunther or Eld. Gunther was quite predictable, he often turned three shades of red, each shade darker then the last and he would nervously stutter. He wasn’t as much as Oluo or Mike.

Eld though. The blonde man often pretended not to be bothered by your teasing but you could always see the tips of ears grow pink and his eyes travel over your body if you teased him. It had been a while since you had preyed on Eld.

“Hey Eld!” you call out.

The man looks up from adjusting his ODM harness, Oluo and Gunther who stand beside the blonde man, giving him knowing and slightly jealous looks as you make your way over to them. You held your loose ODM straps in your hands as you walked over giving your prey a sly grin, Eld stared at you as you approached and while he tried to keep a calm face and act like he didn’t care, the truth was his heart was slamming against his chest and he could feel his legs grow slightly weak.

Levi watched you sauntering towards Eld and his eyes narrowed. He didn’t now what you were going to do but he knew whatever you did to Eld he wanted you to do to him.

You once again you batted your lashes as you stopped in front of Eld, the blonde folding his arms over his chest as he stared down at you. You grinned up at him once again twirling a lock of hair around your finger, leaning on one leg and causing your hips to jut out, one leg in front of the other and a seductive glint in your eyes.

“What do you want (y/n)?” Eld asked pretending to be annoyed, but you could already see the hear rising in the tips of his ears, you were already winning.

“I was wondering if you could help me with my chest strap.” you say softly to him running sleuth fingers knee the straps that hang by your chest.

Eld glances down and swallows.

“Why can’t you do it yourself?” he asks trying to keep strong but you notice the tremor in his voice.

“I would but my hair gets in the way and I left my hair ties in the HQ.” you answer giving him sultry eyes and you hold the straps out for him to take “would you help me honey?”

A strangled moan leaves Eld’s lips and before he can think his hands have taken the straps from yours. You smirk at him as you let your hands fall to your sides as you let the blond take your straps.

You feel a slight shiver through your body as Eld pulls the straps over your chest squeezing them slightly as the leather straps were tightened over your breasts. The red in Eld’s ears intensified as he fiddled with the buckle in the middle of your chest, his fingers trembling as he pulled the strap through the buckle and pulled it tightly across your chest. You gasped at the slight pinch and you gave him a sly smile reaching a hand up to brush over his hands as they finished securing your ODM straps.

“Easy there tiger.” you coo placing your hands on his and holding them against your chest, Eld’s eyes widen and he thanked his guardian angel that he hasn’t completely melted tingle floor.

You giggled at his stoic face as his eyes quivered and his fingers trembled.

“Thank you Eld. It’s nice and...tight.” you whispered pulling his hands off your chest and waving a hand at him as you turned around to walk back to where you had left your jacket on the grass leaving a stunned Eld behind.

You sighed with satisfaction as you bent over to grab your jacket, standing up and sliding it over your shoulders, the material cool over your thin white shirt. You had to admit, Wld had quite a nice touch but it felt light and almost non existent compared to when Levi’s hands had been running over your body.

“(Y/l/n).”

You jumped when you heard Levi’s voice come from behind you, turning around to face him you notice the dark look in his bored eyes as he stands before you. His arms folded over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey capt...Levi.” you greet straightening out the sleeves of your jacket “how’s your book going?”

He didn’t answer.

Instead he only stared more intently at you, his mind running wild behind his foggy irises. There you went again acting so normal around him, not even a wink or a twirl of the hair. He would never act like he cared or that he wanted your affection but he craved for you to ask him to adjust your straps or to run your hands over his shoulders.

“We should start training.” you shrug beginning to walk away, your scabbards bunking against your hips as you moved away and Levi watched you leave. His own needs being suppressed and he pressed his eyes closed to block the view of your retreating form groaning to himself quietly before following after you plastering his usual deadpan expression on his face.

“All right.” Levi says as he makes his way to the front of the group, you stand behind him with a hand on your hip watching as the Captain gave out his orders, he drew his blades keeping his eyes trained on the trees “we do this fast and efficiently. Any mistakes you make you get ten press ups, those add up for every time you fuck up. Let’s go.”

“Sir.” the squad chorused as they two drew their blades, Levi glances over his shoulder to watch as you two unsheathes your weapons.

“Oi (y/l/n).” he called out to you, you looked up to meet his eyes feeling your cheeks flush as he cocks his head slightly to the side “last one to the other side does twenty press ups. Show me what you’re made off.”

You grin.

And it isn’t a coy grin, or a playful smirk or even a sleuth side smirk it was a genuine grin and it made his insides flutter with butterflies and he felt the world fall away. He didn’t know how long he stared at your bright smile but he caught himself before anyone else did and his cables were launched into the nearby forest and his body was pulled into the air.

You felt a bubble of excitement boil within you, a confident burst of adrenaline surging through you as you too flicked your ODM switches and you flew after him.

...

You grunted as you dodged around some tree branches, your muscles aching as you shifted your weight, zig zagging off the trees as you careen through the trees your eyes turning to Levi who flies beside you, his jaw clenched as he weaves through the trees beside you as he flips over a tree branch sweat sliding down his brow.

You had left the others in your group behind, so dead set on racing Levi through the jade leaves, various twigs grazing your skin. Fingers pushing and flicking against the ODM switches as your harness pinched your skin as it whipped your body through the air.

Exhaustion was more then you felt, your lungs burned and your brow was beaded with sweat but you couldn’t let Levi win you refused to let him beat you.

The end of the course wasn’t far off now.

You felt your heart jolt as you stole one more glance at the raven haired man to see he had fallen behind you.

“I’m gonna win Levi!” you call after him a laugh escaping your lips.

Levi didn’t respond, he knew you were going to win and maybe he was letting you. Maybe his affection for you was making him slow down, maybe he liked watching you soar through the sky in front of him. Watching how your body moved and his your hair flew behind you in silky waves, it did something to him that he couldn’t begin to understand. He longed to run his fingers over your skin again like he had all those nights ago, to press your body into his and have you writhe beneath him.

“Levi look out!”

He snapped from his thoughts, his eyes widening as he was dropped back into the real world, his eyes snapping open as they took in what was happening around him. He hadn’t noticed how close he had gotten to you, his shoulder inches from yours and seconds from making a collision.

He didn’t have time to react quick enough as his shoulder smashed into yours causing you to be jerked from your line of trajectory, a yell leaving your lips as your grapples came loose and you went screaming through the sky with Levi following close behind.

Instinctively he reached out, his arms finding their way around your waist as you both fell to the ground. In a desperation to protect you from the impact Levi clutched you into his body, one hand on the back of your head and the other tightly wrapped around your waist. He grunted as he shifted your bodies so he his back was facing the ground, his body tense to absorb the shock of the fall instead of you.

His body smashed into the forest floor, dirt and grass flying everywhere as Levi’s body skidded along the forest floor; his teeth gritted as pain shot through his body and his eyes scrunching closed as he held you tighter into him, making sure you received the lease amount of contact.

Your arms were looped over his neck and your eyes squeezed tightly shut as your face was buried into Levi’s ascot, a yelp escaping your lips as your body jolted as Levi’s body ploughed through the forest floor from underneath you.

You lay trembling on top of Levi, your nerves completely shot from the absolute terror of falling meters from the trees. You whimpered into Levi’s chest as he ran a hand over the back of your hair nuzzling his nose against your temple, his arm still secure around your skin waist promising to never let go.

You could hear his heart thundering under his chest, his own body shaking and you moved yourself a bit your crotch rubbing against his and he stiffened but you didn’t seem to care about or notice his slight arousal at having you pressed into his body.

“Are you ok?” he whispers hoarsely against your hair, you nod still shaking pulling your head from his chest to look him the eye.

Your noses centimetres apart, his unsteady breaths falling against your face and your lips almost brushing against each other. Levi stared up at you, the air catching in his throat as multiple scenarios played out in his mind. He swallowed a lump in his throat, your shining eyes gazing down at him as your hair fell around your face almost like a curtain to block out the rest of the world. He reached a hand up to pull your hair behind your ear, his calloused hands gentle against your skin.

Your eyes flitting closed as you leaned in, not knowing what was happening until your lips had pressed into his, the warmth from his touch like soothing waves of fire seeping into your skin. Levi’s eyes slowly closing as his hand gripped your hair as he pulled your face closer into him, a low moan leaving his lips as your lips melt into his and your body is pressed into his.

Sparks exploding in his chest as you continued to wrestle with lips with his own, your sweet taste flooding over his tastebuds, his skin tingling against your touch as the world melted away and it was just the two of you.

...

Dinner had come slower then Levi would have liked, and while he had been looking forward to sitting with his squad mates and friends to have a somewhat decent meal, he now wished the dinner would be over sooner rather then later.

You say wedged between Erwin and Mike opposite were Levi sat. He watched you with simmering jealousy as your shoulder brushed against Erwin’s and you laughed a little to loudly at Mikes terrible jokes. He didn’t understand how after such a passionate kiss you had given him in the training course, why you were now acting as if nothing had happened. How could you flirt so shamelessly in front of him with two of his best friends?

Levi has often thought I’d himself as the type of man who detested games of the heart, he didn’t brave time for drama or over thinking. He was a busy man with a lot in his mind already without having to worry about how someone else felt for him.

But you.

You made him want to over think, you made him want to obsess and crave you. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how, but you made him feel things that were so out of character for him that he didn’t know he who was when he thought about you. He had hoped that maybe that stolen moment in the forest, lying on the floor with you on top of him would have resulted in something to happen. But it hadn’t and now he sat silently simmering as he watched you gently tease the two other men.

“So Erwin,” you ask picking up your cup and raising it your lips, taking steady sips beside setting down and running your tongue over your lips.

You push down the urge to smirk as Erwin stiffens, diverting his gaze to the food on his plate, his pale cheeks dusting pink.

“Do you think I could get a new saddle for my horse? Mines beginning to wear from all the...friction.” you drawl the last words running a tongue over your teeth and once again twirling a lock of hair around your finger, your half lidded eyes gazing up at the commander with a pretty twinkle that made Erwin clutch his cutlery tighter.

“If you want a new saddle (y/l/n), you’ll have to ask the supply team.” Levi drawls, picking up his tea cup and slinging an arm over the back of his chair.

You give Levi an innocent look and lean away from Erwin placing a hand in his arm and holding your other hand over your chest.

“Oh I’m sorry babes.” you coo to Erwin, rubbing your thumb back and forth over his arm “I thought you were the one who could get me a new saddle. Mine is just sooo tired of being between my legs, the leather is falling apart and leaving it...bare.”

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Erwin’s forehead as you pulled your hand away and sat back to face your dinner, acting as if nothing had happened and taking bites of your food. The flustered commander’s knees knocked together, his eyes squeezing closed briefly to try and calm his raging thoughts and urges. The area in his arm where you had stroked him still burning and tinging from your touch.

“I-I will look into getting you a new saddle.” Erwin says stiffly, his gaze fixated on a point on the stone walls of the mess hall.

“Thank you sweetie.” you coo bumping your shoulder against his.

Levi glowers at you, his irritation getting harder and harder to hide with each flirting tease you prodded at Erwin or each giggle you have Mike. His toes curled in his boots and his fingers tightening over the rim of his tea cup, his monochrome eyes glazing over with an envious and annoyed stone cold.

He couldn’t take it anymore as you laughed at one more of Mikes god awful jokes, running your fingers over his as you reached across the table to grab the salt your chest brushing past Mikes face as you leaned over. In a moment of lost control, Levi sharply stands up from his chair causing your eyes to fall onto him in shock at his abruptness.

Levi moves around the table to reach for your hair, a pained moan leaving your lips as he yanks you upward from your chair. His fingers laced in your roots as he drags you through the diner, ignoring your angered protests and the confused looks of the other scout members who stopped eating to spectate the scene before them.

Your scalp ached as you were yanked out the mess hall by your hair, Levi not stopping for a second even as he slammed the door to the mess hall closed and marched down the corridor. His nostrils flaring slightly and his face plastered with a thunderous gaze that made passes by leap out of the way as he continued to pull you after him, he reached his office door roughly opening the door and almost throwing you in.

A surprise yell coming from you as he let go of your hair after having swung his arm forward, you rose to your full height as you were launched across the office room and stumble into his desk.

The air being knocked from your lungs as your hips crashed into the edge of the wooden desk, you gasped slightly hunched over as your hair fell into your face. Your hands grasping the edge of the mahogany desk as your back rested against it, you peered up through your hair to see Levi slam his office door closed his sliver eyes landing on you.

“What the hell man?!” you growl standing up and clutching your hips as bruises began to form under your uniform “what the fuck was that for?”

“To teach you a lesson brat.” Levi hissed, his ebony hair falling into his eyes as he moved across the room towards you.

“What lesson?” you muttered coldly as Levi stopped in front of you.

Your glare suddenly disappeared as he neared even closer, one of his hands resting against the desk behind you. His broad arm brushing against your hip as he pressed himself up against you, his firm chest pushing against yours as he shifted his body so his pelvis was pushed up against your own.

The air caught in your lungs as your head grew light, his eyes half lidded and glinting with want. His other hand reaching up to brush against your bicep, his touch sending shivers over your skin through your scout jacket, his full lips parted as he pushed you harder against the desk. You ignored the slight discomfort in your spine, your body and mind only focused on the man who was pressing himself against you, sandwiched between him and the furniture.

“W-what are you doing?” you stammer, heat racing into your cheeks as his lips hover dangerously close to your own. A tremor of anticipation courting through your airy feeling muscles while Levi lowers his head to bury his face into your neck, his pointed nose cold against your skin as he begins to suck on the exposed skin of your neck.

Your eyes slam shut, your hands reaching up to claw at his back, the leather if his jacket scrunched in your trembling hands. You moaned letting your held roll backwards letting even more skin fall prey to his luscious lips as his slick tongue glided over the crook of his shoulder, his fingers killing back the collar of your shirt to nip your shoulder.

You moaned louder and Levi was filled with adrenaline at your vocal satisfaction, he growled lowly and reached his hands down to grip under your thighs lifting you onto the desk. Pens and paper flying everywhere as you were placed on the work surface, neither of you caring as Levi raised his lips to mould into your own, his tongue wrestling for dominance as his arms wrap around your torso.

Your own fingers running through his spikes undercut, your legs spread to allow his body close proximity his hardened bulge rubbing against your sensitive area. Fireworks exploding throughout you body and fireflies sending an excited warmth through your stomach and his chest swelling with excitement as Levi continued to kiss you.

“What are you- doing?” you gasped as he pulled away for air before slamming his lips back into yours, his hands raking through the hair that swings by your waist and gliding over your quivering thighs.

“I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do for long time brat.” Levi mumbles as be pulled away again, resting his forehead against your own, his hands finding their way to your hips.

You pant as you wrap your arms around him neck, your nose resting again his as your chest heaves along with his.

“Y-you want me?” you whisper and he nods gently, closing his eyes as he savours your touch.

“Tch. I’ve always wanted you. Did you want me?” he asks swallowing, almost unsure to ask.

“Yes. Yes of course I did. I still do.”

“So why didn’t you...” he trailed off biting his lips, he was thankful his eyes were closed so he didn’t have to see your expression his anxiety present as he opened up “why didn’t you...”

“Why didn’t I flirt with you captain?”

“Levi.”

You nod a smile working its way over your lips.

You inhaled deeply. There were many reasons why you never flirted with him. All of which were as valid as the last but in the long run, it was because you had valued him. You had valued him a superior and a friend, as a one time lover and as a person. Levi wasn’t another human with a dick between his legs for you to take advantage of. He was Levi, and he meant more to you then anyone so you had held the flirting back in hope to not embarrass him or yourself. He was someone to you.

“Because I...” you exhaled gathering the last few nerves and throwing them to the side as Levi’s grip on on your hips tightened “because you aren’t another soldier to me Levi. You’re someone I care about and you deserve more then to be treated like any other guy. You’re not some fave in the crowd, you’re Levi. A-and I think...I think I might be falling in love with you.”

Levi’s eyes opened, his irises quivering as he averted your gaze from him biting on your lip as the nerves you had thrown away quickly returned. He smiled. A genuine smile, your words having lit his heart alight and his fears being swept aside.

“You don’t know what you do to me brat.” he sighs shifting his head away from yours to rest it into your neck, you stiffen bridge reaching your hands up to run through his hair as he hides his face in your neck.

“I think I do.” you tease and he shakes his head raising it from your shoulder to gaze into your (y/e/c) eyes, you run your hands over his shoulders.

He relaxes under your touch.

“Is this better then those tragedy novels?” you ask softly, tracing a finger over his forehead, his ebony bangs being pulled to the side and sweeping back into his beautiful eyes.

He nods.

“This is one of those shitty ones with the happy endings.” he grumbled and you huff in laughter pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Face it baby.” you coo grinning as Levi stiffens, his eyes widening at the use of the pet name as you nuzzle your nose into his neck, inhaling his soapy scent “this is a fucking fairytale.”

...

You absolute she-demon ;)  
Well on the way to 700 followers now. I hope you liked this thanks for reading xx


End file.
